Doll profiles
Each character of Ever After High has its own profile, which is published on both the ''Ever After High'' website, and on the packaging of the character's Basic dolls. Only seven profiles have thus far appeared, though. Profiles Apple White * Parent: Snow White * Parent's Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Roommate: Raven Queen * Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as the fairest one of all on the inside as well as the outside. Like my mom always says, "My beauty's not just skin deep." * My "Magic" Touch: Whenever I bat my eyes or sing a song, boys and animals can't help but come to my rescue. What can I say? I want to bring out the hero in everyone. * Storybook Romance Status: Everyone at school thinks Prince Daring Charming and I are dating. Just because my story ends with us getting married doesn't mean we're an item, okay? * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I REALLY can't resist apples. I royally lose control when I see one. Yummy! * Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Everyone is counting on me to be the best queen ever! * Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic! I swear someone keeps trying to slip poison in my food. * Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes Ashlynn Ella * Parent: Cinderella * Parent's Story: Cinderella * Roommate: Briar Beauty * Secret Heart's Desire: Naturally, to find true love. My glass slipper can't be picked up by just anyone. I don't care if he's royalty, just as long as he's my soul mate. * My "Magic" Touch: Well, all fairytale princesses can call animals, but I can actually talk with them. Plants too! Fairies, pixies, you name it. You could say I'm connected to nature. * Storybook Romance Status: Hunter Huntsman. He's my knight in shining armor. But I have to keep it a secret, okay? Since I'm a princess and he's not a prince, we could get in serious trouble! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: If I'm ever late for class, my hexquisitely clean dress bursts into filthy old rags. What a fairy-fail! * Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's my royal responsibility to take care of the world around me. * Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I know my legacy is important, but going to class to learn to "behave royally"? What-ever-after! * Best Friends Forever After: Lots of people are my friends...Apple White, Raven Queen...but Hunter Huntsman is the only one who really understands me. Briar Beauty * Parent: Sleeping Beauty * Parent's Story: The Sleeping Beauty * Roommate: Ashlynn Ella * Secret Heart's Desire: Live every day to the fullest! You never know when you're going to prick your finger and slip into a century-long nap. * My "Magic" Touch: I can hear everything for miles and miles, but only when I'm sleeping. And why would I want to do that when there's so much to live for? * Storybook Romance Status: My Prince Charming is 100 years away, so I'm not in a rush to kiss any frogs. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I sometimes fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. This gets me in trouble in class all the time. * Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council. From throne-coming to prom, I love planning spellebrations for my friends! * Least Favorite Subject: Grimm-nastics. I mean, we all have to wear the same ugly uniform? Gross! * Best Friends Forever After: Apple White and Blondie Lockes C.A. Cupid *'Parent:' Eros *'Parent's Story: ' I'm not a fairytale, I'm a myth. *'Roommate:' Blondie Lockes *'Secret Heart's Desire:' While I do love guiding people to their "special someone," it's about time I include myself among those deserving of love. *'My "Magic" Touch:' Everyone knows my Cupid's arrow can make a person fall in love, but my real magic is helping people listen to their heart. *'Storybook Romance Status:' Dexter Charming sets my heart aflutter, but I'm having such a hard time letting him know my true feelings. *'"Oh Curses!" Moment:' I'm such a terrible shot with my bow and arrow. It's so not me. *'Favorite Subject:' Mythology. You have to know where you came from before you can know where you're going. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Crownculus. I've said it before, I'll say it again—not everything can be solved with an equation. *'Best Friends Forever After:' Apple White, Raven Queen and everyone in between with an open heart. Hunter Huntsman * Parent: The Huntsman * Parent's Story: Snow White And Little Red Riding Hood. * Roommate: Dexter Charming * Secret Heart's Desire: To be on the side of truth and justice for all! Also, I kind of like making sick animals feel better. * My "Magic" Touch: I can make anything out of random stuff I find. Want a shoe closet? Give me tree branches, some honeycomb and about 10 seconds. Boo-ya! * Storybook Romance Status: Ashlynn Ella is my everything - my Once Upon a Time; my Happily Ever After. One day I'll figure out a way to make our fairytale a reality. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My traps always break! How can I be the next huntsman if I can't hunt? * Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. What could be better than working with animals? * Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. It breaks my heart thinking about those poor, innocent fire-breathing giant creatures. * Best Friends Forever After: Daring and Dexter Charming are my buddies, but I can really be myself around Ashlynn Ella. Madeline Hatter * Parent: Mad Hatter * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Roommate: Kitty Cheshire * Secret Heart's Desire: To explore this mad world, and also own the most famous Hat & Tea Shoppe in the land! * My "Magic" Touch: I can pull anything out of my Hat of Many Things. Tea sets, school books, white rabbits... they're all in there somewhere. * Storybook Romance Status: I'm waiting to have tea with a boy who loves madness as much as me! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Well, everyone thinks I'm mad. So nobody believes me when I tell them I can see into the future. * Favorite Subject: Che-myth-stry. I love making potions that make you grow or shrink! * Least Favorite Subject: Debate. If more people spoke in riddles, maybe I'd do better in this class. * Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Cedar Wood. Though in truth, I like everybody! Raven Queen * Parent: Evil Queen * Parent's Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Roommate: Apple White * Secret Heart's Desire: I just want to be allowed to stay true to myself. Just because I'm not a damsel in distress doesn't mean I don't deserve a Happily Ever After. * My "Magic" Touch: Like my mom, I can cast spells. * Storybook Romance Status: Try "not even looking." I have to figure out where my story is heading first! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Unfortunately, I can only cast "black magic." Anytime I use my powers for good, the spell backfires! * Favorite Subject: Muse-ic class. What, you thought only princesses get to sing power ballads? * Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. So I've got a knack for casting magic. Doesn't mean I have to like it. * Best Friends Forever After: Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood Category:Ever After High website Category:Profiles